


Network Error

by Cassplay



Category: Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Rare Pairings, f/f - Freeform, in the nexus get your minds out of the gutter, mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Mercy is sucked into the Nexus for the first time, but Johanna the Crusader is happy to help her adjust.





	Network Error

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I decided to include Overwatch Ladies not yet in HOTS because why not.

She was being turned inside out, stretched beyond recognition, warped beyond what the human mind could comprehend. She was sleeping one second, the next: there was nothing, the one after: everything. Pulled in every direction at once, images of worlds that she never knew flashing past her vision. Demons marching on a great stone keep, a dying soldier waiting for the oncoming swarm to swallow him, a desperate people fleeing a dying world. She saw herself; a terrible, twisted version. She felt herself coming back together, being rebuilt inside her Valkyrie armour staff in hand.

She appeared on a stone platform. Panicked and terrified, she didn’t know what to think as 4 other “people” appeared on the platform. A lanky green skinned man with huge tusks and dual axes, a gigantic scarab beetle, a woman with a large shield and flail, and another woman who looked clad in organic armour, wicked bone-like wings on her back.

“What is this?” Mercy had time to say before someone else spoke.

“Ahar, maties, Welcome to me crew.” A loud, Pirate-esque voice echoed throughout the area. “Prepare to fight in sixty seconds!”

“Please, does anyone know what is going on?” Mercy screamed at the other people. “Who was that?”

She was dismayed to see that the rest of them were remarkably calm.

“Tch, a newbie.” The Scarab spoke and moved past Mercy off the platform. “We’ve as good as lost.”

The Winged woman ignored them both and passed by Mercy wordlessly.

“You want Axe question?” the Lanky man asked.

“Yes!” Mercy said, relieved that someone might want to help her understand what was going on here.

“Bahahaha.” The man said, and extended a hand holding an axe. “Here Axe, ask question.” He moved past her.

“What is going on?” She nervously asked the axe, she didn’t know the rules here, that’s her problem, so an axe might answer her question. The axe remained silent.

“Don’t listen to them.” The warrior woman said. “It’s always difficult your first time here.”

“Thank you.” Mercy said. The deep voice sending her stomach a flutter. She extended her hand and introduced herself. “Angela Zeigler, codename Mercy, Chief scientific and Medical officer of Overwatch.”

“I’m Johanna.” She introduced herself. “Another Overwatch agent, eh? Have they told you about the Nexus?”

“Oh no.” Mercy said, she had heard of the Nexus from many other agents. “They have.”

“I’m sorry, I guess.” Johanna said. “But the battle will be over soon.”

“Yes, so I’ve heard.” Mercy said.

“Did you say you were a medical officer?” Johanna said.

“Yes, in the course of my duties I provide aid to agents on missions.”

“A healer, good.” Johanna said. “Just stay close to me, heal people when they need it and you should do fine.” Mercy decided that she would very much like to stay near the armoured woman. Johanna passed her and motioned for Mercy to follow. She did so, and the gates to the larger area opened, starting the battle.

“This battleground is fairly easy to understand.” Johanna said as she rode a horse and Mercy floated behind her. “two lanes of minions on top, one on bottom, wilderness in between lanes. Mercenary camps top and bottom on each side. Coin camps near each of them, easier to take. All camps drop coins.”

“And what do the coins do?” Mercy asked.

“They pay the captain. We heard him on the way on, bombs forts of the other team if he’s paid enough.” Johanna answered. “We’re coming up on the minions now.” She dismounted and began to attack the minions.

Mercy drew her pistol and began to shoot the enemy minions, between Johanna’s flail and her sharpshooting, they took out the wave easy. Mercy occasionally switched to her staff to heal up her comrade, and also to power up her attacks.

Another wave approached, but Mercy couldn’t but notice something was missing from what her fellow agents had told her of battles in the Nexus.

“Aren’t there supposed to be others we fight, apart from these little minions?” Mercy asked Johanna.

“That’s right, unless they’re focussing other lanes.” She said, then she asked the rest of the team, seemingly telepathically communicating with them “Team, status report.”

“Enemies be missing.”

“No enemy heroes to engage.”

“…”

“Well that is odd.” Johanna said. “No enemies anywhere? Just minions?”

“Is this a normal thing?” Mercy asked.

“Not at all.” Johanna said, and took off her helmet. Mercy felt a lightning bolt run up her spine. Johanna was, suffice it to say, her wet dream. Scowling eyes, undercut, and several small facial scars.

“Cannons ready to fire!” The captain yelled throughout the battleground. Johanna jumped and looked up to the sky. Cannonballs headed towards the enemy forts.

“Who turned in?” she asked.

“…”

“Ok, that’s good. Still no enemies?” She asked and the team replied in affirmative. She sighed and turned to Mercy. “Kerrigan should be able to finish on her own without an enemy team, so much for your first battle.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all.” She said. She looked Johanna up and down. “Thank you, for, ah, taking me under your wing.”

“Anytime, just do me a favour.” She said, Mercy’s heart jumped.

“If you see someone in the situation you were in today, lend a hand.” She said. “We were all beginners once.”

“Oh, of course.” Mercy said, not quite able to prevent her slight disappointment showing through. Then she decided. She walked up to Johanna, clasped her face in both hands and planted a kiss on the other blonde’s lips. She pulled away. “Thank you.”

“I- No, thank you.” Johanna said, and kissed her right back. “How about we go find a nice little grove and get to know each other a little better?”

“Oh, I would love to.” Mercy smiled, and followed the crusader once more.


End file.
